


In the Beauty of the Lilies

by Iwovepizza



Series: Battle Hymns [2]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gambling, Human Jesper, Incubus Wylan, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Issues, Sex, Sinnamon roll Wylan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwovepizza/pseuds/Iwovepizza
Summary: Y'all wanted a porn sequel so here it is.





	In the Beauty of the Lilies

_“In the beauty of the lilies, He was born across the sea,_

_With a glory in his bosom that transfigures you and me._

_As He died to make men holy, let us live to make men free._

_While God is marching on…”_

_-“The Battle Hymn of the Republic”_

\----Ӝ----

 

            When Wylan caught Jesper at the gambling tables, hunched over his cards and poker chips amidst a group of brutish gangsters, the sharpshooter knew that he was in some deep shit. From the way the incubus’ eyes had went wide and then gone narrow to how he was being practically dragged away by his tie as of right now, Jesper wasn’t at all excited about what was to come.

            He was marched down the streets of Ketterdam, a tall, lanky Zemeni boy frightened of his much shorter, odd silk-wearing boyfriend, and the itch under his skin- which Wylan had told him was his addiction- was completely eclipsed by his anxiety over what was to come.  

            Wylan had threatened to leave if Jesper turned to the tables for help rather than the incubus.

            “Why else would I be here if it wasn’t to help you?” had been his finishing hit, and the words cut deep.

            Jesper wanted to think that Wylan was here because he loved Jesper, because he wanted to stay and grow old with him, but that question had suggested otherwise, that the incubus was somehow bound by his service.

            During the first few weeks of them being together, Jesper had complied with Wylan’s demands, and the two of them had had a _lot_ of sex. Whenever Jesper had that itch under his skin or even an ounce of longing for the weight of dice and cards in his hands, he practically dragged Wylan into their bedroom and ravished him long into the night.

            Despite the fact that Wylan seemed to be enjoying himself immensely during their long bouts of marathon sex, Jesper couldn’t help but feel guilty; he felt like he was using Wylan too much for his own benefit, having sex with him instead of being an actual supportive lover, and it didn’t take long for him to realize that most of their exchanged words were whispered against each other’s skin or blearily slurred in the wee hours of the morning.

             There was no deep, meaningful conversation. No cuddling in bed without it progressing into something more, and most of it was Jesper’s fault; Wylan never pushed him to have sex, despite him being the sex demon in this relationship (both figuratively and literally), and most of the times it was Jesper who took up the initiative.

            So that’s why Jesper had begun hitting the tables again, because he’d rather spend quality time with Wylan than waste it all on fruitless orgasms due to his need to scratch that itch of his.

            Wylan, of course, knew nothing of this, and that was probably why he was so utterly livid.

            “Jes, I can’t believe you,” Wylan hissed, but he looked more upset than angry as the two of them wove through the streets and back to the Crow Club. “Did you really think that you could hide this from me forever?”

            “How did you find out?” was all Jesper managed to croak, shame making his face burn. He didn’t mind all that much when he made Wylan full-out screaming mad- that was usually all in good fun- but once Wylan’s eyes began to grow glassy, once he began to grit his teeth and bite his tongue to keep himself from breaking down- that was a whole new level of hell.

            The two of them ascended up the steps of the Slat and blew past all of the members loitering in the downstairs area, ignoring their greetings as they climbed up the rickety staircase and slipped into the room that they shared, closing the door behind them.

            “We haven’t had sex in three days. I know you, Jes- you’re not that far along in your recovery to be able to keep away for that amount of time. It’s just." He paused, looking down at his bare feet, “I don’t understand why you’re not turning to me. You seemed find with it before, but for the past week you’ve been all hesitant. It’s like you don’t want me anymore.”

            “Wy, you know-”

            “Do you not want me here?” Wylan asked, meeting his eyes for the first time, his words on the brink of hysteria. “I mean, I know the only thing I’m good for is sex-”

            “Not true-!”

            “-but I really thought that I’d finally be able to stay with someone for longer than a month, and I know that sex is the only thing I really have to bring to the table because I can’t read human language but I promise you-”

            “Wy!” Wylan looked up, as Jesper planted his hands on the incubus’ shoulders. “You’re not just good for sex. I didn’t lose interest, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

            “But you-”

            “Going back to the tables was my own fault. It has nothing to do with you.”

            “Liar,” Wylan insisted, wrenching out of Jesper’s grip, his silks billowing around him. “If it had nothing to do with me, then you would’ve just had sex rather than going back.”

            “The reason I went back is because I didn’t want to ruin our time together by just having sex over and over rather than talking.” He held up a hand to silence Wylan, who’d opened his mouth to argue. “You’re never the one who initiates. It’s always me, and I feel just…terrible. Relationships are supposed to be more than sex, you know, and because of my addiction that’s what ours is boiling down to.”

            “You shouldn’t blame yourself!” Wylan insisted, but Jesper could see that he understood that it wasn’t the incubus that was sending Jesper back to the tables. “I offered my services to help you take your mind off of gambling, and you should take advantage of it. I’m fine with- I actually love- the sex. It’s in my nature.”

            “Yeah, but I just want to talk. I don’t want to have to have sex whenever I feel the itch to gamble, because that itch comes up a _lot._ ”

            “Fine, then we’ll talk,” Wylan murmured, running his hand down Jesper’s arm as he led Jesper to the bed. “I want to know everything there is to know about you.”

 

\----Ӝ----

 

            Jesper awoke to Wylan’s murmuring and shaking him. “Jesper.”

            “Yeah?” the sharpshooter asked, blinking blearily into the dark, his cheek nestled into Wylan’s curly locks. “What is it?”

            “I’m starving,” Wylan whispered, and the Zemeni boy felt soft hands wandering over his chest and torso, with deft fingers playing over his muscles and skating under the fabric of his shirt. “I haven’t eaten in a while.”

            The fog in Jesper’s head cleared, and guilt immediately took its place. He was the reason why Wylan was hungry- he hadn’t even considered the fact that depriving the incubus of sex would severely affect him.

            “Whatever you’re thinking, stop thinking it,” Wylan huffed, nuzzling him affectionately. “I just want to have a good night.”

             He paused, looking up at Jesper with those glowing blue eyes of his, which were the only things illuminating the room. “If that’s okay with you.”

            “It’s not like it’s interrupting a conversation like usual,” Jesper mumbled, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as his brain began to kick into high gear. “Besides, who am I to keep a buffet from a starving man?”

            Wylan chuckled softly, placing his palm against Jesper’s chest as if to feel his heartbeat before pushing the Zemeni boy onto his back so the incubus could straddle him.

            “You sure?” Wylan asked as he leaned down, their lips almost brushing. Jesper had found out earlier that the reason why they could never stop once they got going was because Wylan’s saliva acted as an aphrodisiac.

             Wylan called it venom, but it didn’t kill so Jesper was a bit reluctant to call it such- what was the harm in venom that triggered pheromones and endorphins so it could be sexy fun time for everyone involved? That’s right, nothing.

            “Yeah,” Jesper muttered, closing the space between them.

            The sweetness of Wylan’s mouth finally explained, Jesper surged into it, unable to get enough as his blood began to sing with the venom, and Wylan sighed happily into Jesper’s mouth as the Zemeni boy’s hands ate up miles of skin beneath his silks.

            Jesper’s blood carried the venom down south, and he unsurprisingly found himself growing hard in his sleepwear, his mind clear but his thoughts slightly muddled by the haze of lust that was overwhelming him.

            “I’m glad that Kaz wasn’t the one who stumbled across you,” Jesper growled as he began to nip and suck at the incubus’ neck, much to the redhead’s delight. “Though the guy probably needs to unwind more than I do.”

            “Stop talking about Kaz while I’m trying to seduce you,” Wylan growled, dipping his head down to mouth along Jesper’s collarbone, and the sharpshooter laughed softly at the incubus’ determination.

            For a while they just lay there beneath the sheets, kissing in the dark, their movements languid and unhurried, and even though the venom hummed beneath his skin, he felt like he could wait a bit before the real festivities began.

            His head got back into the game, however, when Wylan’s hands began to travel lower, tugging at the hem of his pants.

            “I think we should take these off,” Wylan suggested, his grin sultry as he ran a tongue over his fangs. “If that’s okay with you.”

            Jesper was immediately complying, and Wylan gladly rolled off, mimicking Jesper as he wrestled his pants off of his legs. Jesper didn’t wear underwear at night, and neither did Wylan, so by the time their lips were clashing together, it was skin on skin.

            Legs tangled under the sheets, and hands explored to their liking, mapping out the areas that the dark prohibited them from seeing.

            The only sounds in the room were their heavy breathing and the rustling of the blankets that were slowly sliding off of them the more they moved.

            “On your back,” Wylan whispered as he nipped at the shell of Jesper’s ear, and he gladly complied, stuffing a couple of pillows under his head as Wylan threw his legs over his torso.

            “Do you need the slick or-?” Jesper was interrupted by Wylan’s mouth on his.

            “I should be fine,” the incubus whispered.

            They kissed like this for a few moments more before Wylan drew away and took a hold of Jesper’s dick, echoing the Jesper’s pleased sigh as he eased himself down into his lap.

           The feeling was almost indescribable; despite how many times he took it up the ass, Wylan was still virgin-tight and slick like a woman, too. A few of the perks that came with being a sex demon, Jesper supposed.

            Wylan's hands splayed over Jesper's chest and his back curved into an inviting arch as his pupils were blown wide, and Jesper had to bite on his lip to keep himself from thrusting up into the tight heat- because that was just bad manners- fumbling for his self-control as Wylan adjusted to the intrusion, grinding down onto Jesper’s lap and panting heavily.

            “Wylan, I can’t-”

            “Go ahead, love.”

            Jesper’s hands flew to the incubus’ hips, his fingers clamping down to the point where he would probably have bruises in the morning.

            Wylan threw his head back and let out a soft keen as Jesper planted his feet onto the bed and shoved upward, his hands covering Jesper’s as he rolled his hips into it. A few more experimental thrusts later and Wylan gave him the all set signal, allowing Jesper to set a brutal pace.

            Wylan’s hands fell from his lover’s as he lurched forward, wrapping his arms around the Jesper’s neck as breaths were punched out of him every time Jesper’ dick slid home. It was less kissing now and more breathing in each other’s air, swallowing up the sharp moans and grunts that threatened to escape.

            It felt amazing.

            “Harder,” Wylan growled, his nails digging into the meat of Jesper’s shoulders. "Fuck me like you mean it."

            “I can’t in this posi-”

            In mere seconds, Wylan was flipping them both over until he was on his hands and knees in front of Jesper, who was quick to slide back inside once more, draping himself over Wylan’s back as the two of them groaned in unison at how good the new angle felt.

            For a while it was like that, and Jesper wondered if the venom also gave him miracle lasting time; he was shocked that he hadn't lost control by now.

            How long had they been doing this?

            Thirty minutes?

            An hour?

            “What, did you go soft on me during the three days we were abstinent?” Wylan demanded harshly as the headboard cracked against the wall. “Come on, give it to me or stop wasting my time.”

            "Fuck you," Jesper grouched.

            "Yes, that's the idea."

            Jesper blinked dazedly against the back of Wylan’s neck before his expression contorted into a snarl and he bit down on the junction between the incubus’ shoulder and neck, pistoning his hips forward with as much vigor as he could manage. Wylan moaned happily, his hands fisting the sheets in an attempt to keep himself put with every drive  of Jesper’s hips.

            Jesper then took all of his weight off of Wylan- who looked about to snap at him for moving away- before planting his hand on the back of the incubus’ neck and grinding his head into the pillow.

            “I’m not going to send you away,” Jesper growled, keeping his hand fisted into Wylan’s curls to hold the incubus down. “You belong here. In my bed. Head down. Ass in the air.” Every word was enunciated with a rough punch of his hips. “ _This is where you belong._ ”

            Wylan keened into the pillow as Jesper somehow managed to go harder, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. The venom sang beneath the surface, replacing all of his worries with burning pleasure, and he lost his rhythm, thrusting erratically as he came closer to completion.

            He reached under and grabbed Wylan’s neglected dick. “Follow me over the edge.”

            “I’d follow you anywhere,” Wylan promised, his words sounding like a prayer.

            And with that the two of them fell, coming with all of the force of a hurricane.

            Stars erupted behind Jesper’s eyelids as his hips stuttered and stilled, and the only reason Wylan’s high-pitched moan didn’t wake up half the Slat was because he’d yelled it into the pillow. Their neighbors must be listening to one helluva show, though.

            For a few moments they were frozen in place, completely awestruck, but the moment was broken when Wylan’s wobbly post-orgasm legs gave out and he collapsed onto the bed with Jesper’s weight on top of him, their thoughts flat-lining as he came down from his high.

            Jesper’s dick softened, but he didn’t pull out, giving his hips an experimental grind into Wylan’s ass and humming at the spike of near-painful pleasure it brought on.

            _Whoa, buddy,_ his body seemed to say. _Hold your horses._

Slowly, he pulled out, lowering himself next to Wylan, who looked just as blissed-out as Jesper felt. They lay there in companionable silence for a while before Wylan murmured, “You better get the spare sheets, ‘cause there’s no way I’m falling asleep in a puddle of my own come.”

            Jesper snorted but complied, rolling off of the bed and digging underneath until he produced the spares, which were always kept in handy since things like this happened almost every day. Wylan was in no shape to be standing up right now, which made Jesper’s job all the more harder, but Jesper could manage despite this.

            Collapsing back next to Wylan, who was lying on his stomach and hugging one of the pillows, he took a moment to admire his work. Hickeys dotted Wylan’s back, ones that would grow darker against the incubus’ pale skin as the night progressed, and bruises were blooming over his hips, blue-purple splotches in the shape of Jesper’s hands.

            His eyes traveled lower, and he smirked, planting a kiss on Wylan's ass and grinning as Wylan gave an aborted thrust into the sheets with a hissed, “Stop that.”

            Jesper pulled the blankets up to their shoulders, turning to Wylan and throwing an arm over the incubus’ back in the best form of cuddling they could get when he was on his stomach.

            He kissed Wylan’s temple.

            “I love you.” The words were out before he could stop them.

            A pause.

            “I love you, too, but please go the fuck to sleep.”

            Jesper laughed but was out like a light in a matter of moments, falling asleep nestled next to his lover.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note this is my first time publishing smut so I apologize if it's horrific.


End file.
